Unfiltered
by angel0wonder
Summary: Kumiko has a hard time controlling her mouth around Reina.


Couldn't resist writing this after episode 8

* * *

Kumiko was pretty sure she'd been spirited away by Kousaka. No, _Reina_. Kumiko could barely think the other girl's name without feeling giddy. However, the dreamlike evening couldn't last forever. After their duet atop a mountain, Reina led a reluctant Kumiko back down the mountain. By the time they get to the bottom, Kumiko is exhausted from carrying her instrument. Her body was ready to exit out of this dream and into an actual one, but she couldn't stop sneaking glances at her silent companion. Soon they'd have to go down different paths to their respective homes.

"I could carry the euph to your house," Reina offered.

"Eh? No, I got it," Kumiko quickly reassured, even if the offer was tempting. Reina's feet were probably killing her with those shoes.

"I see," Reina said, looking ahead. Perhaps she was disappointed as well, not being able to extend their not quite 'date'. Or… was it date? It sure felt like what a date was supposed to feel like! Kumiko was so busy fretting to herself she missed when their street split.

"Thank you for indulging me," Reina said, turning towards Kumiko. They stood under a street lamp, illuminating her features. The brunette, even now, couldn't get over how pretty the other girl looked. "I'm glad we had a chance to hang out."

"Yeah. Me too," Kumiko agreed, suppressing the urge to say something more. Reina always brought out her unfiltered mouth and thoughts. And while Kumiko felt progressively more comfortable saying what was on her mind around Reina, she didn't want to ruin this evening by saying something stupid!

And then she's kissing her, she held Reina's head in her hands and she's _kissing_ her, and _oh_ she's kissing her, and, and she... _she's kissing her?!_

Kumiko's eyes flew open and stared into Reina's, directly in front of her, just as wide with surprise. Even panicking, Kumiko didn't pull away immediately. She lingered, her body rebelling against her mind, making her pull back slowly. And even still she remained standing close to the other girl. Reina's face is a bright red, and her shimmering lavender eyes staring up at Kumiko, her expression unreadable.

Kumiko felt hot, and even more sweat formed on her neck and collarbone as she struggled to find her voice. "Oh crap," is the first thing her damn traitorous mouth uttered.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kumiko tried again, but her voice felt a million miles away and she was lightheaded. She should probably stop cradling Reina's head in her hands. Her hands were much quicker than the rest of her, flying off of Reina's person as if she had just burned herself. "Erm… I..." Kumiko's heart felt like a trapped rabbit in her chest and she couldn't seem to remember how to breath properly.

Reina blinked at her, not having moved away. At least she didn't appear offended or disgusted. She watched Kumiko as if fascinated, drinking her and the moment in.

That made Kumiko feel even more nervous! "I mean, e-even if I like you like that, we wouldn't be able to get married, o-or have kids," Kumiko rambled uncontrollably. Oh my god, she wanted to swallow her own foot!

"B-but, I mean," Kumiko clenched her hands, willing herself to stop making excuses. She stopped herself completely and took a single deep breath. Her lips still tingled where she had made contact with Kousaka.

"Reina," she said softly, making the named girl inhale quickly through her nose. Kumiko only noticed because she was still within her personal space. She grabbed at Reina's hands, holding them between their bodies to reassure Reina, or perhaps her own heart. This time, she let her mouth say whatever came to mind while maintaining eye contact with the beauty in front of her. As if it was possible to ever tear her eyes away. "None of what I just said matters, because I'm going to kiss you again in a second anywa-"

She barely managed to finish because her and Reina were already leaning towards each other like magnets and captured each other's lips again. Their eyes slipped shut as they pressed together, sweet and trembling. And it didn't matter that they didn't know what they were doing, it was pure, and it was heavenly. Like a crescendo of music, swelling and heady in its effect.

Kumiko was suddenly grateful that band practice gave her greater lung capacity, since she was holding her breath throughout the kiss. Gasping, Kumiko's shaking hands attempted to bring Reina even closer when the other girl suddenly started giggling. The laugh spilled over Kumiko's lips and cheeks in fluttering breaths. She pulled back even as Kumiko made a small whine.

"You really are terrible," Reina said, her smile dazzling Kumiko like it always did. Though this particular smile turned up the power to eleven, successfully enslaving Kumiko's heart. "Who kisses a girl then tells her they can't get married or have kids?"

The brunette laughed nervously, her breath still coming up short. "I'm still kicking myself for that."

Reina's hands came up to brush her unruly brown curls from her face, and Kumiko's lashes fluttered, and god… it was almost unfair, the effect this girl had over her senses.

"I like that part of you," Reina's voice was soft with fondness. "Though perhaps not at that moment."

Words stumbled their way out of Kumiko's mouth much like they usually did. "Let's… Let's date?" she whispered in a rush. She was dreadfully, boldly nervous. "I don't care about having kids or getting married right now, I've never even thought of it. I don't care about going along with what most people say. You make me want to sing Wonderwall, and I'm not sure why, but it must be serious business."

Reina's eyes widened a fraction before she timidly looked away, cheeks round and red. She dipped her head in a tiny nod. "Okay."

Kumiko's eyes also widened in wonder at the affirmation. "Score."

Reina glanced back at Kumiko with slightly narrowed eyes, though the disapproval was halfhearted at best. She moved forward, hiding her face in Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko, flustered, awkwardly wrapped her hands around Reina's back in an embrace.

"Please don't sing Wonderwall," Reina said into her shirt. Kumiko giggled.

"No promises."


End file.
